stellarus_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Foundation of Farrs
The Foundation of Farrs, called the Foundation by galactic governments for short, is a theocratic entity spawned from the human exodus from Earth prior to 2200 AD. Like many post-exodus nations, the Farrs were established from an alliance on old Earth, though unlike other alliances the Farrs were rather established from a religious organization within an existing (but failing) alliance. This traces the Farrs origins back to the religious reformation movements within the old earth M.E.L. before their exodus. The Foundation are usually ignored and left to their own devices in the galactic community; More often than not the Farrs are seen as backwards and strange. For the Foundation this is beneficial as they desire to be left to their own devices to further "evolve" their mental states. The Foundation is well known throughout the stars for their strange choices in the name of religion and mental advancement. A notable choice made by the Foundation was to abandon flesh and become minds within metal bodies. This decision however did lead to a lesser known "Second Exodus" from the Foundation homeworld Farrs in the Iee, in which those who though the decision to abandon flesh was too extreme, and as such were exiled from the ranks of their fellow Farrsians. History The Middle Eastern League had failed. Attempts to stop the Imperials after the fall of Russia were near impossible, but still the League continued to fight on; Refusing to surrender despite the futility. Some aspects of the League were able to escape into the stars, to continue their legacy while most remained behind to fight, but the Farrsians were not an intended legacy. The Farrsians instead began as a religious movement inside of the Last Persian Empire, a more progressive religion with ties back to old Zoroastrianism and Baha'i beliefs, forging the Farrsian way. However the league refused to sponsor the Farrsians officially, despite the group having a very loud desire to leave for the stars, to find a future instead of being stuck with those in the fight. This was when a man going by the name The Last Prophet came forward. Working on the behalf of the Farrsians, The Last Prophet engaged in secret meetings with some of the local league governments, working to gain support within the league through more subversive methods instead of the official process proposed by the league system itself. With the Imperium at their doorstep, The Last Prophet managed to gain the support of Iran, and against the orders of the M.E.L. the Iranian government sponsored the Farrsians and The Last Prophet: At a price. A sizeable portion of the Iranian population, even those who were not Farrsian, were to be sent with the Farrsians on their trek through the stars. This was a deal The Last Prophet accepted. The Farrsians embarked into the stars, crippled and weaker than most other exodus fleets. As the Farrsians sailed the stars, their ethics and traditions, even the religion upon which they were founded upon, began to be influenced by the stars they sailed. This came to shape more by the time of colonization, the Farrsians finding a comfortable star system known as Iee, and naming the world within it Farrs. The Farrsians, rather than mass expanding, established collections of populated singular cities, all of which were linked under the same singular government which had been laid out by the Last Prophet during their voyage. The landfall for the Farrsians was around the year 2178. Because the Farrsians never dismantled their fleet for mass planetary construction, the fleet was more or less left intact, with some of the ships reforged into a space station. What is most peculiar about the Farrsians however was the shift which was undertaken during the process of colonization. This was the mechanical revolution among the Farrsians, promoting the abandonment of flesh and instead converting into an eternal population, focusing their skills on mental progression by becoming minds within tanks. Eventually however the movement took such heavy following that those who refused to convert were outcasted and treated as taboo. This abandonment of flesh gave rise to new prejudice, but beyond that, psionic progression. In 2200 the Farrsians left for the stars, to explore and expand their knowledge casually. Brutal enough, in 2230 the Farrsians forced their biological population into exodus, removing the "weak links" from the Farrsian dream. UNDERWORK - Subject to MAJOR CHANGE as canon story is made Society The Foundation of Farrs is a theocratic society, focusing on their faith as well as aspects in relation to it. Much of their cultures roots can be traced back to the old Iranian and other M.E.L. nations back on earth, however these old cultures have begun to decay in favor of religious fanaticism, especially directed as personal psionic growth. This has given birth to a society obsessed with psionic and religious progression. One special noted that the Farrsians are not aimlessly pursuing a dead end. Many scientists note that the Farrsian psionic progression is rather fascinating with its continuous developments. While they do not develop psionic-linking technology like the Petchike, they do have the ability to manipulate their native environment around them to an extent. This have given birth to extreme distrust from xenos towards the Farrsians; Though the Farrsians see it as further proof that they are coming closer to god. Government The Farrsians are established in a series of regional governors that all answer back to a central government which is ruled over by a council of nine. These nine are then headed by one supreme leader who is elected based upon their loyalty and progression to the faith and Farrsian ways; Thus a Guardian is chosen. It is the duty of the guardian to guide the people and make sure that all goes according to plan within Farrsian society, and to ensure the Foundation stays on the path to god. Relation to Aliens The Farrsians have little reason to speak with aliens, however there are a number of incidents where the Foundation has attempted to force their faith onto others through the use of psionic displays. This has caused Farrsian Pioneers to be viewed as generally unfavorable in the eyes of the general galactic populace; But has also caused sentiment for the exiled biological Farrsians to increase, with more and more believing them to be the rightful rulers of the Foundation. Religion and Traditions The religion for the Farrsians is extensive and confusing in its present form, pulling a great many traits from old earth Baha'i and Zoroastrian beliefs; However in addition to old terran influences, the idea of the mechanical revolution and the psionic progression has tainted the former foundation into what it is today. Traditions for the Foundation are incredible in variety, but the most memorable tradition is "Beheading Day" among the populations youth. This tradition is how a Farrsian earns their right to be part of the society, through the process they lose their bodies and are made into mechanical forms with brains tucked away within them. The age for selection is anywhere from 15 to 23, the youth having some extent of choosing their time of change. It should be noted that refusing to convert is a ticket into exile, from which there is no return. Homeworld Farrs is located in the Iee star system, home to countless Farrsians within their small conclaves. Farrs itself is a warm watery atoll world, from which the Farrsians command their Foundation across the stars. Much of Farrs is left to nature, not polluted or turned to ruin, despite the mechanical revolution having forced the population to be mildly more industrial than usual (though most such efforts are left to orbital platforms). Foundation Technology The Foundation, despite being psionically enhanced, is not in the trade of using psionic linking technology, to operate technology like the Petchike. Instead the Farrsians have developed and honed their technology on finding ways to enhance their ability to control their personal psionics, augmenting their "brain cases" to be more well adapted to their needs. This is in addition to the already impressive preservation technology the Foundation utilizes to ensure the health and survival of their brains as they continue to thrive in false bodies.Category:Factions